Revival of the Sun
by KimmyHazard
Summary: Sans Novafall is in hiding, and for good reason too. She escaped death once and now she is forced to revisit the past as she comes face to face with the person she's tried to escape from eleven years ago, Kylo Ren. (Kind-of AU with a Kylo Ren/OC please give it a chance!)
1. Good Morning Revival

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! So… this is really intimidating. I'm writing my first Star Wars fanfic and honestly, I'm absolutely terrified. Star Wars is really special to me and I stayed clear of doing one of these because I just didn't know how to write anything with the stories or characters. After The Force Awakens came out, I began shuffling ideas and thinking maybe it was possible. Now, with it finally coming out I decided to submit the first chapter and see where it goes!

I'm changing a lot of stuff from TFA and adding things, since this is semi-AU and there's an OC. Hopefully it works! There will also be "flashbacks" which will be italicized or there will be a little note that tells you right before it so… look for that.

If this is a complete failure, I'll head back to my other fanfics sooner than planned.

So please, let me know what you think and… um… yeah. That's it I guess!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own my OC and maybe random characters I make up. Other than that, they're all part of the Star Wars story and I'm not worthy and junk.

* * *

 **Jakku**

' _Another hot and humid day…'_ She thought; standing outside her hut with one hand shielding her eyes just enough to take a look at the already woken settlement. She woke much later this morning than she would have liked. Normally, her work would have been completed way before the sun even kissed the sky just to avoid working too long in the sun. Well, that would not be the case today for Sans Novafall.

With a final huff, she pulled back her long, wavy red hair with a leather tie and adjusted her tattered, sand colored overtunic and headed towards the larger hut at the end of the settlement. As she walked, Sans greeted any settler of Tuanul she passed, like she would do every morning for approximately eleven years now.

At first, many feared her or kept their distance; Sans had a gift. An unusual gift that even though the settlers of Tuanul welcomed, they still were leery. Sans didn't exactly blame them either, especially with the way the galaxy had drastically changed within thirty years. The good never seemed to stay long, and as she had heard many times before, Light most definitely could not exist without the Dark. It was happening all over again. History always repeated itself.

Luckily for Sans, Tuanul was in the middle of nowhere and far from the biggest battle of them all between The Resistance and The First Order. A fight she didn't want to be a part of, ever. She was hiding and with good reason. Tuanul was protecting her secret.

Sans entered the larger hut at the end of the settlement, cautiously walking in and standing by the door. "You're late." His voice carried through the hut as he made his way towards the door.

"I overslept." She said apologetically, nodding her head in somewhat shame.

He smiled sympathetically, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more dramatic with the movement of his lips. "It's excusable, especially if you've slept well."

"There's a first for time for everything." Sans replied, looking up at the man who took her in. Lor San Tekka was an elderly man and the leader of the Church of the Force, the main idea behind the settlement of Tuanul. While Lor San Tekka was not force sensitive, he truly believed in the Jedi Order and that someday the Force would return triumphantly. That was a big part of why he brought Sans here after finding her eleven years ago in the most unfortunate of circumstances. The day everything changed. "No nightmares then?" He asked cautiously but with loving concern for the only Jedi in the settlement. Sans just shook her head dismissively. Maybe eleven was the magic number, eleven years of chaos finally paying off. "You wouldn't tell me if you did." He said with a knowing smile.

Sans changed the subject with a teasing tone. "What are we up to today, old man?"

Lor San Tekka chuckled. "We have a woman, Mare Feska, she's been complaining of a very strong headache for a few days. Do you think you can help?"

"I can try." She said.

He smiled knowingly. "You know the old saying about _trying_. Do or do not?"

"That's a Jedi saying." She said nonchalantly.

"And are you not a Jedi, Sans Novafall?"

With a sad smile, she turned on her heels and began to leave. "Not anymore." She muttered under her breath and headed for the hut where Mare Feska resided.

* * *

Mare Feska was an elderly woman, her face adorned many wrinkles from smiling for ages. At least, that's what she would tell everyone. However, she smiled a little less each day due to the pounding headache. It was something that came after a sandstorm blew through Tuanul, Mare was unfortunately outside trying to get to her hut when something rather large had hit her in the head. The headaches began shortly after and had not subsided for days now.

With a welcoming smile, Mare let Sans into her home. "Sans, it's good to see you." She said with a small smile.

"I hear you're suffering from headaches, Mare?" Sans asked politely as Mare pointed to the small pillow of the floor for her to sit. Sans obliged, sitting on the floor.

"I was hit in the head by debris from the sand storm the other day." Mare explained. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Sans declined as Mare carefully sat down on the pillow opposite of Sans. "I would have kept ignoring it but Lor San Tekka is very persistent about your abilities." She said with a chuckle.

Sans grimaced. "He's persistent with a lot of things." She leaned forward, slowly raising her hand to a few inches from Mare's head. "I'm going to try to heal the pain, it sounds like you have a concussion. Try to stay still." Mare hummed in reply as Sans closed her eyes and began to focus. She could feel pressure in the older woman's mind; pain. Something like this was little pressure on her body as she began to heal the woman. Sans had felt worse pressure once, but, that was a long time ago. This pain she was taking from Mare was nothing compared to the pain she had felt in the mind of another.

Shaking the thought from her mind, Sans inhaled deeply, finishing up with her natural ability of Force Healing and slowly lowered her hand. Mare let out a sigh of relief, the pain in her head had subsided. "You, my dear, have a gift." She chuckled, her smile widening.

Sans couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, child." She said. "I feel like dancing!"

Sans laughed. "Let's take it slow, Mare."

Mare nodded, her smile fading slightly as she examined Sans. "We believe in the Force here. We believe in what the Jedi were doing." She began to say. "Don't ever doubt that you are very much needed here. What you can do; what you were trained to do. It's a blessing. I believe the Jedi will have their day once more."

Sans broke eye contact as she looked down at her hands. "It's a nice thought, Mare." She said quietly before looking back at the elderly woman.

"Good always wins, Sans. Don't ever forget that there is good in everything. I may not be Force sensitive but, I can feel it."

Sans forced a smile as she began to stand. "It's always good to believe in something." She said, trying to end the conversation as Mare Feska thanked her once more. Sans left with a bad taste in her mouth knowing Mare Feska believed in something she had let go of eleven years ago.

* * *

 ** _Twelve Years Earlier…_**

 _Nervous wasn't the right for it; terrified maybe, but nervous didn't even begin to scratch the surface of what seventeen year old Sans Novafall was feeling the day she got off the shuttle. She had been found a few weeks earlier by the infamous Luke Skywalker. The Force had called them together for their first meeting on her home planet of New Apsolon. When he explained to her that she had a gift, Sans rejected it; naturally. Granted, being able to heal people wasn't exactly_ _ **normal**_ _. Yet, being Force Sensitive seemed more unlikely for some reason to Sans._

 _Yet Luke Skywalker was very convincing. He was also the first warm and smiling presence she had encountered in a while. He made her feel safe and not so alone anymore. He offered to train her the ways of The Force along with his other recruits for the New Jedi Order. Sans Novafall would become a Jedi. If only her Father could see her now._

 _That's right, her Father. The man who raised her and took care of her until three years earlier when he was killed by a Bounty Hunter. He wasn't exactly the target, just collateral. Everything changed that day for Sans, especially when finding out how limited her healing powers really were. Sure, she could heal the biggest and worst case type wounds but, death? That was something even Sans couldn't fix. With the promise of becoming one with the Force and her powers, Sans suddenly became determined to expand her healing gifts. Maybe, just maybe she could save someone from dying. It was a long shot but one she was determined to try._

 _Luke Skywalker gave Sans a reassuring smile as they walked towards the Academy. It was an older building, some parts falling apart. That didn't take from its charm. "We have over twenty Jedi Apprentices now." He began. "All learning the ways of the Force, like you. All at different levels of their training. You will fit in here, I have no doubts." Then again, how could she doubt the legendary Skywalker? His family was famous even throughout such a big and vast galaxy._

 _The two walked side by side, Luke explaining a few areas to Sans as they headed for the main training hall. The vast hall was enormous with a dome ceiling with some broken glass panes; the sun shining through. It was then Sans realized there was a small crowd gathered in a circle at the center, some cheering at the grunting and yelling of two individuals in the center. She could see two people fighting, a younger male with shaggy, dark brown hair. The other, an unnaturally tale male Aleena. The two were fighting with staffs; clashing and hitting. The younger male, he was good. He was_ _ **very**_ _good. His movements were swift and flawless, from the moments Sans saw him; she felt something. There was an energy coming from him that she had never felt before. It was intimidating to say the least._

 _The younger male tripped the Aleena, knocking him on the ground and pointing his staff at him. The small crowd clapped in response to this seemingly flawless victory. Luke spoke then. "Excellent, Ben." The crowd shifted, turning their attention and bowing their heads slightly at the sight of Luke. Play time was over and soon they dispersed. Luke nodded to Sans, the two walking over to the younger male with the staff. "Sans, I would like you to meet my nephew, Ben Solo." The name was familiar. Of course he was related to the legendary Skywalker family. Talent like that wasn't something anyone learned, it was natural for him._

 _The welcoming feeling dissipated quickly as Ben sized up Sans for the first time. Looking her up and down for a moment in an attempt to read her as best he could. Luke wasn't oblivious in his old age, in fact, that only made him wiser to his nephew's antics. He could feel Ben trying to shift around in Sans' mind; that was something he put a stop to immediately by blocking him with a Force wall. Ben caught on. "Great, new blood." He said smugly. "Hope you're a decent fighter."_

 _In those few words, Sans found herself disliking Ben Solo. Whether it was his arrogance or that smug smile on his lips; it didn't matter. She immediately disliked his_ _ **above-everyone-else**_ _attitude. Luke took this as his opportunity. "Sans will be training here as well, Ben. We will help her find her place within the Force. I trust you'll be helpful?"_

 _His smirk only widened, his eyes never leaving Sans. "Of course." Sans really didn't like the way he looked at her._

 _"Come, Sans. Let me show you to where you'll be staying." Luke said, knowing it was best to break up this tension without any casualties in the matter. Without another word Sans and Luke left the area; Sans could feel his smirk still on her as they walked away. Maybe she really was stronger with the Force than she realized; or he was just that predictable._

* * *

The day seemed to flash by quickly as Sans now washed up in her hut. Her tattered brown robe covering her as she stared into the dirty and cracked mirror. Sand covered the edges, like it did everything else in the hut. That was to be expected when living on the dry and sandy planet of Jakku. As she stared at herself, the image somewhat deformed, she couldn't help but shrug off her robe and turn around. The large red scar from the top of her shoulder and trailed down to her lower back, it never healed fully. Even with her abilities, that was the best it would heal. The scar was a constant reminder; the screams still echoed in her mind as Sans flinched. Eleven years may have seemed like a long time for some, to Sans, it was still fresh in her mind. Everything that had happened, everything that _he_ did. It was still there and that scar was not helping.

"Sans?" She heard from the main entrance of her hut. She recognized his voice immediately. "Sans, are you here?"

Sans shook her head, returning herself to reality. "Just finishing up." Quickly, Sans put on her overtunic and pants before heading towards the main entrance, her red hair still wet as she looked at Lor San Tekka curiously.

"There's something I need to discuss with you. Something I should have mentioned a long time ago." Sans felt her heart sink into her stomach as she stared at him. As tempting as it was to peek inside his mind to find out what she was diving into; that was a trick she swore she wouldn't use again, not after _him_. "Please, come with me."

Without another word, Sans obliged. A bad feeling in her gut as they made their way to his hut. The sun was beginning to set on Jakku as the two walked with haste. That's when Sans noticed the star fighter by the hut. "Who's here?" She asked, her brows knitting together as she tried to make out any markings to give away the visitor.

"Someone I wasn't expecting." Lor San Tekka said in a low voice as the two entered the hut. Standing in the center of the hut was a man with a brown jacket, holding his pilots helmet in his hand as he turned to look at the two. His dark brown hair a mess from having his helmet on for so long. "Sans, this is Poe Dameron. He's here from The Resistance."

Poe smiled weakly before speaking. "I've been sent by General Organa—" The name struck recognition in Sans as she flinched. It didn't go unnoticed by Poe. "I'm here for something of great importance to The Resistance."

Confused, Sans looked to Lor San Tekka, his face unreadable. "I knew this day would come." He said lowly as he walked to another part of the hut and returned with a small flash drive. "You hold the fate of us all." He said handing the drive to Poe.

Against her firm belief when it came to entering the minds of others, Sans found herself searching in Lor San Tekka's mind. She gasped as tears began to swell in her eyes. "That's a map to Luke Skywalker?" She asked, somewhat horrified. "You have had a map to Luke Skywalker, **_here_**?"

"You weren't the only secret I've been keeping safe for eleven years." He confirmed cautiously as Sans received a curious look from Poe. "Luke is needed now more than ever. Your time will come too, Sans. When the Jedi return—"

"The Jedi won't return! Don't you get it? They were killed off, destroyed." Sans argued, the feeling of panic clouding her judgment.

"Not all of them." Lor San Tekka said with hope, something Sans thought him foolish for. Poe finally caught on, his staring only becoming more obvious to Sans. "You were kissed by destiny, Sans. The only survivor of the Knights of Ren massacre. That can't be for nothing. Don't let it be for nothing."

With a frustrated sigh, Sans asked. "Does anyone else know?" She was met with silence in the hut. "Does anyone else know about the map?" She asked again, this time a little harsher. That's when the star ships hit the atmosphere and the BB unit raced in, beeping frantically.

Lor San Tekka looked to Poe. "You need to leave, **_now_**." He demanded as the three raced out of the hut.

"What about you?" Poe asked, Sans could sense his fear now. "You have to hide."

"There is no time. We will hold them off as long as we can." Lor San Tekka looked to Sans, her mind already made up as Poe ran off to the star fighter with BB-8.

Her heart racing in her chest as she ran to her hut to find the only thing she knew that would protect her and those around her. Hidden in a chest and buried in the sand under her bed, Sans dug up the weapon she swore she would never use again. She opened it slowly to reveal the gleaming silver of the lightsaber she tried to burry years ago. With a deep breath, she grabbed the hilt and clicked the button. The purple blade pushed out with a cackle. It was comforting and haunting to see. Sans exhaled and ran out of her hut just as the ships landed. Her mind began to cloud with anger and fear, emotions she was taught to never feel. How could she not? Her biggest nightmare was coming true as Storm Troopers flooded out of the ships. If this was the time of the Jedi, her time was running short.

* * *

Slashing Storm Trooper after Storm Trooper, Sans made her way towards the big hut once more; trying to get innocent settlers out of the crossfire and protecting whomever she could as the fight continued. She reached Lor San Tekka, a panicked and pained look on his face. "Sans!" He said, noting she had found her saber. "You need to get to safety."

"You wanted me to fight, I'm fighting." She argued, using the Force to push back a few Troopers that had come closer. She was a tad rusty but, the Force was still strong with her.

The last ship came into view, a familiar black ship that caused Sans' chest to tighten as it landed. "No, Sans." He said. "You have to hide. This fight isn't for you." She could _feel_ him. Even inside the ship she could. That bold rage he held so close to his heart, the anger, the pain weighing down on her greatly. It was all there and felt exactly the same as it did on that fateful day eleven years ago. That only made her realize, he could feel her too.

Sans shook her head. "It's too late. He already knows." The ship opened and the man in the black mask stormed out of the ship. At this point, they were outnumbered. The Troopers had the settlers trapped and cornered as they ordered for all weapons to be put down. Reluctantly, Sans pushed the button on her saber, the blade retreating with a crack.

He was coming closer, the crowd going dead silent as he moved. His black cloak fluttering behind him as his boots landed heavily on the ground. He immediately stopped at a distance from Lor San Tekka and Sans. Even behind the mask, Sans knew he was looking at her. His shoulders stiffened as he continued walking forward, stopping a few feet from the two. "Lor San Tekka." His distorted voice was threatening. "You have something I want."

"You're too late, Kylo Ren." He bravely replied. "The map is safe."

"I see that's not all you've been hiding." Kylo Ren said, his head turning just enough to look at Sans before returning his attention to Lor San Tekka. Sans felt her knees begin to shake. Eleven years was not long enough to make her forget. "Very well." He said, somewhat bored as he grabbed his saber. The dysfunctional and unstable blade hissed and cracked as it instantly came out of the saber. The red glowing in the night and illuminating his mask in a way that terrified Sans. She knew what was coming; now she had to time it right as she held hers tightly.

Time seemed to freeze as Kylo Ren struck down Lor San Tekka. At least, that's what Sans believed until she realized, no, time didn't freeze; she did. She wasn't sure when she unsheathed her saber, or when she had brought it down to meet his but, she did. Now it was stuck against his saber, his attention was somewhere to his right. Unable to move, Sans tried to see what he was focused on. That's when she saw the blue streak of a blaster, frozen in mid-air. He was able to Force hold not just her but the person in the distance as well.

Storm Troopers moved to grab the person in the distance, and now Sans realized just how much trouble she was in. "It's good to see you, Sans." He said darkly.

Sweat trickled down her brow as her body twitched slightly. He was in her head, she could feel it. "Get out of my head, Ben." She said through gritted teeth.

"Ben is gone." He growled, the distortion from the mask made him all the more intimidating. Sans realized who the Troopers were taking to the ship, Poe Dameron. As her attention focused back to Kylo Ren, Storm Troopers gathered around the remaining settlers of Tuanul. A silver Trooper in the distance giving them orders to open fire. They did. The screams of the settlers echoed within Sans, reminding her of something that happened eleven years ago. It was exactly the same, pain and fear. She could feel it in every person who was shot down. Eleven years was most certainly not enough time to get over it.

"You're a monster." She said with an emotion he hadn't felt from her in a very long while. Hatred. He kind-of liked it, and at the same time loathed it. With a wave of his hand, Sans saw black.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Hey guys, thanks for reading! Remember to review, let me know if I should continue or not!


	2. Remind Me Who We Were

**_Author's_** **Note:** Sorry for the delay! I've had a long few weeks with Cosplay and work it's been nuts. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Anything in _italics_ is a flashback so don't get confused. They will hopefully be labeled appropriately too!

It's hard writing this story mainly because I want to do it right. I also want to make sure the structure isn't confusing and works out properly so it is taking time to do that and I'm sorry, bare with me here!

Reviewers:

AnonRen: To be totally honest with you, I love Undertale! I was using a name generator to pick a good name for my OC and Sans came up and I fell in love with the sound of it but I totally kept thinking Sans from Undertale too! I also was hoping no one else would think that and I was proven wrong! Oops... Thanks for reading!

Blue Angel: Thank you for your review! Hope you continue reading!

I dunno: ... I guess? haha

Abby: Thank you for your kind words! Hopefully this story goes places!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own only my OFC and any other OC I may add. Everything else isn't mine.

* * *

 _ **Then...**_

 _Sans was hesitant about learning the Force. It wasn't something came natural to her, at least, some aspects didn't. Force Healing was her forte; however, that wasn't really something she could show off like Force Push or other ways the other Jedi Apprentices did. That was frustrating. What was even more frustrating was the perfection that seemingly oozed off her newly designated arch nemesis, Ben Solo. He was graceful and fluent when it came to wielding the training staff; effortless when it came to Force Push or levitating objects to his command. Sans probably would have idolized him in the end if he weren't so smug about it._

 _Luckily, she didn't see much of Ben unless it were in group sessions or in passing. He was way beyond her skillset and they knew it. Then again, he was beyond everyone's skillset. A perfect soldier in this little army Luke Skywalker was creating. This army to regain total peace to the galaxy and ultimately return balance to the Force._

 _In the ranks, Sans did find herself a companion. An Arkanian male named Jeth. He towered over Sans, with long white hair and matching white eyes. He was friendly and the most welcoming of the group to her. Not that the others weren't, he just stood out the most to her. Sans found herself hanging around Jeth more and more, especially when learning Jedi Mind Tricks; something she was not really comfortable with. It didn't seem right to be able to have such influence over others, and that opinion Luke Skywalker was given the satisfaction he needed in knowing Sans would make a good Jedi someday._

 _When she wasn't training or getting to know the other Apprentices, Sans would let loose her mischievous side and sneak out of the Academy building. Not too far, but out of sight, was a small lake hidden within the woods. A place where Sans could go and hide away, clear her thoughts and read her book on different sectors and systems. The old and dusty book that frayed at the binding and pages loose. It was her Father's once and now she inherited it. Someday she would explore these places. Someday she'd fulfill the promise her Father had left her, the promise of seeing it all. A promise that some days seemed impossible._

 _The first month came and went with little to no action. Sans learned what she could and kept herself preoccupied in the company of Apprentices and learned what she could from Master Luke. However, on the first day of the new month, Sans was given her first training staff. It was her first really day of combat training and her stomach was in knots. "Calm yourself, Sans." Jeth said as the two sat on the floor of the great training hall. Around them the other Apprentices carelessly hung around the room waiting for combat training to begin._

 _Nervously, Sans had been floating her snack, an apple, in front of her. A nervous twitch she seemed to inherit the more she learned to use the Force. Granted, she had much to learn and couldn't levitate anything of consequence. The apple was still impressive enough to her._

 _"I am calm." She mumbled, looking at the apple as she waved her hand slowly. The apple floating a few inches from the ground. "I've never fought before." She admitted._

 _"You will do fine, just trust the Force to guide you." Jeth was wise, or at least he just knew what to say at the right moment. "I'm sure your partner will go easy on you."_

 _Sans raised her brow, a slight sarcastic smirk on her lips. "That depends on who my partner is." On command, the door to the great training hall opened revealing Ben Solo. Sans had almost forgot about his existence in the past month. However, his smug expression was an immediate reminder of her extreme distaste for him. Jeth had turned to see what Sans was looking at, only to turn around with a knowing look. "He's not all bad."_

 _"I just don't care for his attitude." Sans said. "He's cocky."_

 _"He's confident." Jeth correct._

 _Sans countered. "He thinks he's above the rest of us."_

 _"Wouldn't you with a family tree like his?" Jeth offered, only to receive a glare in reply. "Okay, he's overly confident. That doesn't make him a terrible person."_

 _The apple Sans had been levitating suddenly began to rise higher. The two followed the apple with their eyes before returning their gazes to each other with a 'Are you doing that?' look. It wasn't until the apple was snatched out of the air by a smirking Ben Solo did Sans realized what was happening. She was so caught up in complaining about him, she didn't realize he had walked over. "Good morning, Jeth." He said, taking a bite of the apple. "Sans." He said between chewing. Sans just glared as Jeth reciprocated the greeting. "Ready for training?" Ben looked at the girl, that smug smirk made her blood boil. How she wanted to just punch that smirk right off his face. "Maybe I'll be lucky enough to be your partner."_

 _Before Sans could say what was really on her mind, Jeth intervened. "It's her first session, maybe she should spar with someone more her speed."_

 _Sans shot a look to Jeth now. "I could take him." Ben scoffed, her attention returning to him. "I could!"_

 _"Sans…" Jeth tried to warn, it was too late._

 _"Then let's spar. I'll tell Master Luke that we'll be going first." Ben dared. "If you're up for the challenge." He said, floating the apple now a few inches from his hand._

 _Sans forced herself up, straightening out her tunic and returned her glare to Ben. "I am." She said, snatching the apple from midair and taking a bite out of the other side before placing it in his hand again. Without another work, Sans turned and stormed away from Ben. Jeth gave a disapproving look to Ben before following after her. "What was that about being too confident again?" He said._

 _Sans was tense as she inhaled deeply. "I just—" She sighed, looking back to see Ben had already lost interest and was twirling his staff effortlessly. "He gets to me."_

 _"Don't let him get to you."_

 _She bit the inside of her lip nervously. "I have to shut him up."_

 _"And what happens if you lose?" Jeth said. "It'll make him even more relentless."_

 _It was then, Master Luke entered the room. Ben had already made his way to his side. "Then I better not lose." Sans nodded to the center of the room where the other Apprentices were gathering. "Shall we?" Jeth just sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen as they made their way to the circle that had formed around the room._

 _Ben was standing in the center next to Luke. "We will practice combat today, a necessary and dangerous skill a Jedi must learn in order to defend themselves. Ben has volunteered to go first." Sans noticed the hesitant faces among her peers, this only made her begin to second guess her rash and impulsive decision._

 _"I choose Sans Novafall." He said with a self-satisfied grin._

 _Sans felt all eyes on her as she gripped her staff tightly. "Sans, you do not have to fight him." Luke said gently. "It's not a sign of weakness to back down."_

 _Swallowing hard, Sans walked to the center of the circle. "I know, Master Luke." She said, trying to hide her nerves. She couldn't back down, she knew it. She's never live it down. "I'd like to try."_

 _Luke nodded once. "Very well." He said, walking closer to his nephew. "Go easy, Ben." He warned quietly before exiting the circle. Ben swung his staff with ease, twirling it around with a bored expression as Sans took her position in front of him. Sans couldn't do that just yet. She began to second guess herself even more, her mind racing a mile a minute she barely heard Master Luke tell them to begin. It wasn't until the staff came flying towards her, she realized just how much trouble she was in._

* * *

 ** _Now..._**

Sans jerked awake, only to feel the restraints holding her down in the chair. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing staggered. She was alive; for now. She could sense fear not too far from her location. It was panic, fear and now pain. Lots of pain. It was only confirmed when the man's cries echoed down the hallway. She knew it was Poe. She didn't have to use any Jedi trick to confirm it. This only caused more panic. Why did Ben take her here? What was the point?

She could open the restraints if she would just focus. She needed to remain calm. Something she simply couldn't do, not right now. Not while he was back. She tried one more time, holding her breath and attempting to focus only to be immediately brought out of it as the door slid open and close. She was almost certain he could hear her heart beating through her chest as the space in the room suddenly became thicker.

His heavy, black boots hit the floor hard as he came around in front of Sans. He knelt down in front of her, his mask may have covered his face but Sans knew he was looking right through her. After a long pause of deafening silence, he finally spoke. "You're alive." He wasn't impressed. "I'm not exactly surprised, given your _abilities_." His distorted voice was hard on her ears, sending chills through her as she stared at him, her eyes giving away the fear in her heart.

"Why am I here?" She asked, trying to force any form of strength and bravery in her voice.

He was silent at first. Watching her carefully. This was the first time in eleven years he had seen her. Her red hair was longer than he remembered but, her crystal blue eyes remained the same. The same eyes that held her every emotion, something he always said gave her away. "You've seen something I need."

She knew where this was going. "I didn't know about the map until today." It was the truth.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said, his hand rising sharply and forcing her head back on the headrest. He was in her mind instantly, pulling whatever he could and she tried her hardest to fight it.

* * *

 _ **Then...**_

 _To say Ben Solo won would be an understatement. Ben Solo destroyed her, she never stood a fighting chance. He had knocked her off her feet four times, slashed at her arms, hit her in the back and once on her cheek. She had maybe three good hits on him before he completely shut her down. What made things worse was the look on his face, how pleased he was with beating her. That was enough to have Sans storm out of the Academy and to her secret hiding place._

 _He angered her so much, he brought out the worst in her and she didn't understand how or why. There was no rhyme or reason, he made her feel helpless and above all… useless. Grinding her teeth, she put her sore back against a giant tree trunk and slowly slid down until her bottom touched the ground. Her body ached everywhere, she knew a bruise would form on her cheek. Luckily for Sans, she could heal the hurt that was radiating off her body and that bruise would never reach the surface._

 _"Damn him." She muttered, closing her eyes as she let her natural healing ability take over. She hated losing to him, of all people to lose to he was the worst choice. He was faster, stronger, and had a natural gift. He was perfect and he knew it. Everyone knew it. What good did it do to try and fight that? It was her own damn fault anyway._

 _"So this is where you run off too." Sans jumped, her eyelids forcing open as she looked to her right to see Ben lazily leaning up against the tree she sat under. He looked down at her, his lips curled just enough to give away his amused expression._

 _Sans narrowed her eyes. "You're following me now?"_

 _"Well, you stormed out after losing." She snorted in reply. "I came to see that you weren't hurt too badly."_

 _She forced a sarcastic smile. "Just my pride."_

 _His grin widened. "You didn't do as poorly as you think."_

 _"Tell that to the pain in my back." She replied, even though she had already healed herself._

 _"You need more training,_ _ **better**_ _training." She ignored him as he continued with his suggestion. "I can help you, you know?" He offered. "It'll be a lot of work for me but, I think I can get you to be_ _ **decent**_ _."_

 _Sans gave him an incredulous look as she forced herself to her feet. "You have such a way with words, Ben Solo." She said sarcastically as she began to walk away from him. "I'm not interested in anything you could teach me." Suddenly, Sans couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, her body tensing up all together. "What did you do?" She said with a slight panic in her voice._

 _"I could teach you how to do this. How to fight, how to use mind tricks, you name it."_

 _"I'd rather quit being a Jedi all together." She said dryly. "Now let me go!"_

 _He chuckled, walking around her frozen body to look at her again. It was unbelievable that he could hold her there so easily and move around with no problem. She felt the envy bug slowly returning. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to help you?"_

 _"Yes." She sighed. "You're Ben Solo, you don't waste your time with underlings like me."_

 _"Maybe I want to be a Master and be able to teach the Force to others. Maybe I see what you're capable of." She didn't budge. "Can I train you or not?"_

 _Sans couldn't help but feel like this offer would come back to bite her in the end. Then again, maybe she could learn all his tricks and use them against him. Any other Apprentice would feel honored and Sans knew she should too. Why give him the satisfaction? Although, she was at a standstill, he wasn't going to let her go until she said 'yes' and Sans knew that. With one brave breath, she finally agreed. "Fine." She muttered. "You can train me."_

 _In that instance, Sans was able to move again. Her body comply stiff and achy from being still for so long. She stretched quickly while Ben basked in his new victory. "We start at dawn." He said. "Don't be late, and—" His smirk grew wicked. "I won't be going easy on you."_

 _Sans narrowed her eyes. "I didn't expect you too."_

* * *

 ** _Now..._**

She was sweating now, her breathing labored. However, so was his. "You're not going to find what you're looking for." Sans said, breathlessly. "I don't have it."

He was angry now. "You hold onto such childish memories."

Sans narrowed her eyes. "They meant something to me once; to you."

He raised his voice. "They meant something to Ben Solo. He's gone, dead. Those memories are nothing now."

She felt the pressure return to her head, he was still there. An ever present searching her mind but, not for information, for memories. Forcing a smirk, Sans took the upper hand. "Then why are you still in my head?"

He stood now, rage filling his body as he grabbed his dysfunctional, red saber and pushed the button. Sans felt the heat from his saber as he placed it close to her face, the cracking in her ear was numbing. "I should have made sure you were dead." He threatened. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Sans challenged him, like she always did. "Then _do it_. Finish it." Kylo Ren turned, his body stiff as he faced the wall and began slashing at it, the saber squeaking and crackling as it made contact with the metal wall. Molten metal began to fall off the wall, hissing as it dropped to the cool floor. She made him angry, she made his blood boil. She should be dead, it would be much easier if she were dead.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him leave burn mark after burn mark on the wall until finally he stopped, the crimson light disappearing from the room as he turned to look at her again. He saw the fear in her face, the way her heart pounded was music to his ears and yet also made him sick to his stomach. There was another sensation now; pressure in his mind. That small change in pressure turned his anger to something completely different, amusement. Under his mask, his lips twisted into a smirk. He could feel her. "You think it wise to try and search my mind?"

She glared at him. "Worth a shot if it means finding any remnants of Ben in there." Her head was forced back against the headrest, he was trying again.

* * *

 _ **Then...**_

 _Their first day training together ended in a shouting match with nothing actually getting done. If anyone asked what was said to set them both off, neither could even answer the question. Whether it was a remark, an action or just someone breathing the wrong way; neither could confirm. They were a bomb ready to go off at any second._

 _The second attempt at training went a little better, they only argue for a few minutes before Sans stormed out of the room. At least, they didn't stop talking this time and were able to return to the training room after supper. Training lasted a few minutes before the fireworks began again._

 _Their first week came and went, eventually the two were able to stand each other long enough to be in the same room and actually fight. Ben was relentless just like he promised. He didn't go easy on Sans what-so-ever. However, this helped Sans grow more determined to beat the 'smug grin off his stupid face' as she ever-so eloquently put it.  
With a swift slash of his training staff, he swept Sans behind the knees and knocked her onto the flat of her back. With a groan, Sans stared up at her new view of the ceiling of the large training room. The view changing as Ben peered over, looking down at her curiously. "Enjoying the view down there?"_

 _"I was until your ugly mug appeared." He snorted as he offered her a helping hand to get up. She refused and got up on her own, brushing herself off and straightening her overtunic._ _She saw her sparring stick lying a good few feet from where she landed and coolly walked over to it, picking it up and twirling it in her hands._

 _"Ready?" He asked, twirling his own with ease. She took her stance and with a deep breath she charged at him. She slashed to his right, he dodged. She twirled and came back around to slash him in the gut, however, Ben was faster as he blocked her move. He swiped behind her knees, knocking her down on the floor again. She landed with a thud and a groan as Ben pointed the end of his training stick into her chest. "That's five to none and you would have lost your legs. Again." He said with boredom. "Are you even trying?"_

 _"I'm still new at this whole Jedi thing." She groaned. "Not everyone is naturally gifted as you." It wasn't meant to be a compliment but his grin told her he took it that way._

 _"That's why I'm helping you." He said, removing the stick from her chest and swinging it without a care. "I didn't say it would be easy."_

 _"You also didn't say you'd be completely ruthless." She replied in passing as she stood up once more. "My bad for not realizing." She then realized, he had her staff now too. "Ben, my staff."_

 _He feigned ignorance as he looked at the extra stick in his hands. "Oh, right. How silly of me." He said, holding it out in front of him. "Come take it." Sans rolled her eyes and began to walk over. "Oh no, not like that, Sans." He said. "You have the Force, don't you? Use that."_

 _She gave him an incredulous look, he was pushing her beyond her capabilities now. It wasn't like she couldn't do it, it was just a lot of work for an untrained mind. With a deep breath, Sans focused on the staff he held out in his hand. She could see it begin to vibrate as she concentrated, only to realize there was something blocking her. He was preventing her from getting the staff. Of course he was. "You're cheating!" She shouted._

 _"Just boosting the difficulty of this training. How is that cheating?" He said with a smirk. Her glare deepened as she focused all her energy on that staff. He was blocking her with his own power. It became a power struggle then; back and forth, back and forth. She was holding on with all the strength she could muster; she wouldn't let him get the best of her. He was impressed, albeit it foolish of the girl to think she could best him just yet._

 _She was still learning, something Ben would use to his advantage. Yet, the pull was becoming too much. Even for someone still learning, she was holding on a lot longer than he would have liked. With brutal concentration, Ben used the Force to pull on the staff. In turn, this broke Sans' concentration. Next thing he knew, the young red haired girl was flying at him and crashing into his chest._

 _With a yelp, Sans fell square into his chest, causing Ben to become unbalanced and break concentration as the two toppled backwards with a crash. Horrified, she looked up as the chest below her vibrated. He was laughing,_ _really_ _laughing. "That didn't work out as planned." He said between laughs as Sans' cheeks flushed red._

 _"You did that on purpose." She accused, reaching for her staff and grabbing it forcefully. She rolled off him quickly, sitting beside him as he sat up._

 _His hand was on his head, feeling the back only to realize he had made contact with the floor a lot harder than he realized. He was now bleeding; it wasn't anything too threatening but, it still hurt. "Well that's unfortunate." He mumbled, reaching for the back of his head again._

 _"You hit your head?" Sans asked with enough concern to throw Ben off for a moment. "Let me see." She demanded, scooting behind him and beginning to rummage through his shaggy locks._

 _"I'm sure it's fine." Ben argued, rolling his eyes. He flinched as she touched the tender spot. "Hey, cut it out!"_

 _Sans sighed. "Don't be a baby." He was right, the gash wasn't too bad. Still, she couldn't let it bleed in good conscience. "Hold still, okay?" She mumbled, placing her hand just above the wound and using her natural ability to heal the cut._

 _He felt instant relief. This was the first time Sans had used her Force healing in front of him. His head felt warm; numb. A little tingle here and there as the pain began to subside all together. "Well, that's interesting." He said, reaching behind to feel where the gash had been and found no traces of it left. Sans had moved to his side again, sitting next to him and eyeing him cautiously. "How far does your healing capabilities extend?"_

 _"I can't bring people back from the dead, if that's what you're asking." She said, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Usually minor scrapes and bruises. I never really tried to heal anything bigger. Master Luke says it's possible to heal a number of things but to only use the power with the Force itself and never for personal gain."_

 _The two were silent before Ben nudged her. "Pretty sure you just used it for personal gain."_

 _"I could have just left you bleeding."_

 _"Thanks for not doing that." It was as sincere as Ben Solo could get. Still with undertones of sarcasm and hubris. That didn't matter, Sans received a 'thank you' of some sort._

 _More silence passed as the two continued to sit side by side before Sans broke the awkwardness. "So am I a complete and total failure at combat?"_

 _Ben snorted. "Not a_ ** _complete_** _failure. Just a work in progress." Sans just sighed. "You let your emotions get the best of you. It's easy to see, your eyes give you away."_

 _She looked puzzled. "My eyes?"_

 _"They're easy to read. At least, to me they are."_

 _"Stop looking at my eyes, Solo." She teased with a smirk. "I know they're pretty but, jeez." That was the first time they had playful banter without any malicious intent. They both knew it, however, it only made them tense up more. Sans swallowed hard before changing the subject. "Are we done with combat today? I'm kind-of tired."_

 _Ben nodded. "Go rest up, you'll need it for tomorrow."_

 _She gave him a pointed look. "What's tomorrow?"_

 _"Mind training." He beamed as he received a groan in return._

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thanks for reading, remember to review and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Come Undone

**Author's Note:** It's kind-of hard trying to do flashbacks and present things and not mess up either story. They have to come together and it's a little difficult making sure that happens. Also, I wrote the future stuff first sooooo, that didn't help.

Once again, I've labeled the breaks in the story if they're past or present, there's also one other part that just says "Somewhere" which hopefully makes sense if you read that part. If not, I've failed miserably haha. I also changed some stuff from The Force Awakens because... well, this is kind-of AU as it is so don't hate me! :D

Anyway!

Reviewers!

Joe-Kerr001: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying! I hope you'll continue to enjoy. Also, the cosplays mentioned in the last post, I made a Linkle cosplay and GlaDOS cosplay. :D

VValar: Hooray! Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying!

Keep reviewing friends, it helps the writing process and also lets me know if I should keep writing!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own my OC's and that's it! If I didn't I'd be on a beach somewhere sipping fancy cocktails and enjoying an early retirement!

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Sans woke up, unsure how long she was out for and if it was of her own doing or his. Did it matter? She was still a prisoner of The First Order. Or rather, a prisoner of Kylo Ren. She was no longer strapped down to the chair. Instead, Sans found herself in a smaller square room and lying on top of a very hard bed. ' _Definitely a prison cell.'_ She thought to herself as she rolled over to sit up. Her head was pounding from the physical and mental stress of her mind being hacked and of course, from seeing him again. That was exactly the last thing she ever wanted to happen, her whole reason for hiding was because of him. Now here she was, a prisoner and the monster he had become had violated her mind once again.

She wanted nothing more than to heal the headache, however, the strain she felt after their confrontation left her feeling weak. She needed to save her energy; he would be back. He only confirmed this when the cell door opened and he stormed in. The door slid shut behind him with a loud click. Sans didn't look up at him, she kept her head down in her hands with her elbows on her knees and slightly curled into herself. "Can I help you?" She asked dryly.

"Why were you on Jakku?" He asked, the distortion only confirming his mask was on.

"I was making sandcastles." She replied sarcastically.

A retort he would have laughed at once. Yet now, anger surged through him and she could feel it. It only truly registered when he forced her to sit upright to look at him. "I won't ask you again, Sans."

"Why not just rip that information from my mind, you seem so good at that lately." She replied bitterly.

She was getting to him, she didn't need to be Force sensitive to know that. Surprisingly, he released her from his hold. Sans felt her body relax as the hold dissipated. What happened next, however, she wasn't ready for. Ren reached under his helmet and unbuckled the hinges, the helmet hissed in a change of pressure as he removed it completely and dropping it at his side. The helmet landing with a thick thud on the metal floor. He looked the same, she thought. Just older and holding in so much pain and hatred. His once loving brown eyes now dark and empty. She couldn't help but think about how much love they held whenever he looked at her. A time that was so long ago yet felt like a dream. What had happened to the man she thought the world of? "He's gone." He answered abruptly; pulling Sans from her thought. She hadn't even realized her mind had been wandering to back then. "He died the day I started my training."

"Was that the day you killed me?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't kill you." He replied dryly. "You're somehow still alive."

Sans shook her head, looking down again. "I might as well have died. You may not have finished me off physically but, emotionally? I died along with Ben."

"Yet you still hold on to those memories like they mean something." Kylo Ren pointed out.

"They did." Her anger began to rise. "Still do."

A long pause went by, the two not daring to move before he spoke. "You always did let your emotions get the better of you."

She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth before looking up at him. "A little hypocritical, don't you think?" They continued to stare each other down in silence. There was time when Ben Solo would have done anything for Sans. A time when their bickering would turn into laughter, a time when things made sense. Not anymore. Ben Solo was gone, he made sure of it. Any last remnants of him resided in those who were fools to believe he was still in there somewhere.

"It _is_ foolish." He was reading her thoughts and that annoyed her even more. "There is only Kylo Ren now. It's time to accept it. Nothing of Ben remains." Sans forced herself to stand now, stretching lazily and cracking her neck. He watched her curiously, ready to pry into her mind at any second as she rolled her shoulders.

With an all-too-familiar mischievous grin on her face, Sans balled her hands into fists at her side. She was going to die here, might as well go out with a _bang_. "Let's see about that, shall we?" With one brave and foolish attempt, she pulled back and with force, and blasted Kylo Ren into the far wall in an attempt to throw him off. She did. His back hit the wall with a thud as she steadied him there and using the last of her strength to break into his mind.

* * *

 _ **Then...**_

 _The other Jedi in training were very standoffish when it came to Ben. They were afraid of what he could do at such a natural pace. Most Jedi at the age of eighteen were still learning to control the Force. Ben however, was a natural. He was born into a family of the strongest of Force users. That was something to admire and ultimately fear. He was strong with the Force and that terrified the other Jedi in training, well, it terrified all but one._

 _She didn't take his nonsense, even his 'high-horse' demeanor. Sure, he was the best Jedi at the Academy but Sans didn't see that as a reason to bow down to him. In fact, it was more annoying than it was admirable. Even with the envious looks from the others that she was receiving special training from Ben, it didn't faze her. She was here to train, and training with one of the best didn't distract her at all. What did distract her, however, was that smug grin on his face as he knocked her down yet again with a Force push. They were training their minds today, something Sans was laughably unprepared for. "Concentrate, Sans." He scolded her as the girl forced herself to her feet once more._

 _"Isn't there an easier thing to try with this whole_ _ **Mind Trick**_ _thing? Force Push is hard to use when going up against someone who knows what they're doing." She said, stretching. "And painful."_

 _"Where's the fun in that?" He asked mockingly. "What do you suggest we work on then?"_

 _Sans shrugged. "I don't know, maybe try educating me in what kind-of things Jedi can do rather than getting physical and demonstrating it."_

 _"So you want to talk it out?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Ben decided to play nice then with the frustrated girl in front of him. "Fine, what do you want to know?"_

 _"What kind-of Mind Tricks can a Jedi do?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "There's a ton of things a Jedi can learn to do. There's Force Push, Levitation, Manipulation, Reading thoughts—"_

 _Sans looked at him curiously. "We can read someone's thoughts?"_

 _"We can see into someone's mind, their memories, anything we want."_

 _She scrunched her face in disapproval. "Have you read my mind?"_

 _He grinned. "Once or twice."_

 _Sans gasped only to receive a chuckle in reply. "That's an invasion of my privacy!"_

 _"Relax, I didn't go deep into your mind. Just peaked in enough to see your angry thoughts about me. You're quite vicious."_

 _Sans shook her head. "I still don't like it. It's violating."_

 _"Then learn to block people out." Ben offered, a bright idea coming to mind. "Come on, let's try it."_

 _"No, thank you."_

 _"I think it would be a great exercise to help you expand your mind." Ben shrugged. "What's the harm?"_

 _Sans continued to object. "I don't want you in my mind, Ben." To her horror, she watched Ben raise his hand. That was when she felt it for the first time, someone exploring her mind. It felt heavy, like someone was touching her brain and making everything foggy. "Ben, stop." She said, gritting her teeth._

 _"You're afraid you won't be a good Jedi." Ben easily dug up. "That you'll fail Master Luke."_

 _"Ben." She warned again, trying to stop him._

 _"Block me out then." He said, continuing to reach. "You're also afraid you'll fail me." He said with a chuckle. "That's cute." She felt her anger rising as her body tensed. She wasn't okay with any of this as he continued. "You're afraid you'll never see the planets and the stars and that all of this will be for nothing—"_

 _"Enough!" Sans yelled, throwing her own hand up. Two could play this game; neither one the victor as Sans began to see flashes of a younger Ben, an angrier Ben. Arguing parents, a Father who was never there. His training beginning due to fear of his inevitable crossover to the Darkside. The want and need for companionship. She saw enough, at least, she saw what she was able to get to until Sans found herself falling over. He wasn't as gentle this time with his push. It was violent; hurtful. Not as hurtful as the look on Ben's face as his shoulders rose and fell with his short breaths. Sans shook her head, feeling absolutely awful mentally and physically. What had she done? "Ben…" she tried. It was too late, he already turned from her and stormed out of the training room. That was when things started to make perfect sense concerning Ben Solo._

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

With great force, Sans was pushed back into the wall. Her back cracking at the contact as she landed on the uncomfortable cot with a yelp. Her blood pulsed in her ears, making everything sound muffled as she focused on the now furious Kylo Ren slashing at the wall with his lightsaber, shouting in anger. Sans propped herself up, her body feeling weaker than before and now sore. She watched him in horror as his saber made contact with the wall. "Ben!" Her voice pleading. That only made things worse as he turned his anger to her now. His hand out in front of him as he used the Force to lift Sans up off the bed. Pressure forming around her throat; she couldn't breathe.

"BEN SOLO IS DEAD!" He shouted angrily, holding Sans in place as she tried to breathe. "EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER LOVED ABOUT HIM IS DEAD." He watched as life began to drain from the woman, her hands at her throat as though it would help. He could kill her now, get it over with and finish what he tried to do eleven years ago. Instead, he dropped her; her body crashing to the floor. Gasping for air as she held her neck. He was panting; his shoulders rising and falling as he inhaled. Kylo Ren walked over to his helmet and picked it up quickly. He held it in his hands and stood there with his back to her for a moment as if to say something. He didn't and immediately put his helmet on and left Sans alone. The moment the door closed behind him, he could feel her sadness, her anger; everything pooling at once. That was one thing he hated about their bond, he felt **_everything._**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Close...**_

Trying to not look suspicious in any sense of the word, FN-2187 and the newly rescued Poe Dameron walked briskly down the prisoner hallway. "So why do you work for the First Order? They're a pack of murderers." Poe spat.

FN-2187 sighed under his mask. "You make it seem like it was a choice. I was born into this." Poe bit his lip, feeling a little guilty for seemingly accuse his rescuer. "I guess you had friends on Jakku?"

"Sort-of. I didn't know most of the villagers but I had met Lor San Tekka and this girl, Sans." Poe shrugged. "She was the only surviving Jedi of the Knights of Ren attack."

FN-2187 felt a twinge of recognition. "You know, there was a girl brought on with you. Kylo Ren personally carried her in."

Poe stopped walking and immediately turned to face his new friend. "Is she still here? Do you know where?"

"Listen, man. We have to get out of here. We don't have time to rescue another person!"

"We have to get her, she may be the only surviving Jedi besides Luke Skywalker." Poe argued. "That could help change the outcome of this war."

FN groaned. "She could be in any one of these cells, assuming she's not dead already!"

"Then let's look, we have to."

"How am I going to sneak both of you out now?" He asked.

Poe gave him a dazzling smile. "We'll worry about that then."

* * *

 _ **Sans...**_

Time became irrelevant and quickly. Had she been sitting on the floor of her prison for hours, days, years? Kylo Ren had left what felt like eons ago. Sans couldn't register how long it had been since she stopped felt like she had no more tears to shed and the ones that did fall were a surprise to her. She never expected to cry over Ben Solo ever again. She was wrong about a lot of things. However, she wasn't wrong about his thoughts. She was still there, a prominent force in the back of his mind like he was for her. He thought about her, the memories he claimed meant nothing were still there. Did it matter in the end? She was going to die here, and even that didn't feel like the worst part of it all.

As her hope began to diminish all together, the door to her prison cell opened to reveal a Storm Trooper and a very familiar face. "Sans!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Sans couldn't believe what she was seeing, Poe Dameron, alive. "Poe!" She forced herself to her feet, stumbling slightly. "I thought you were dead."

"You and me both." He said with a laugh. Sans then remembered the Storm Trooper in the room. "He's fine, he's here to help us get out of here. We have to go."

"You guys have a plan then?" Sans asked as Poe and FN-2187 exchanged looks. "You don't have a plan, do you?"

"We have half of a plan." Poe said, avoiding her gaze completely.

FN-2187 panicked slightly. "But we need to go, now!"

Sans gave them both an incredulous look before finally shrugging. "It's either die here or die with you two. Let's do it."

"Alright, make it look like you're both under my command… and look scared." FN said as he took out his blaster. Sans gave Poe a worried look before nodding, this was going to get interesting.

* * *

 _ **Kylo Ren...**_

After a frustrating meeting with General Hux and the ever present questions of ' _when will we kill the prisoners_ '. Kylo Ren had had enough. He wouldn't listen to any more of what Hux had to say and found a quiet place where he could be alone. He needed time to think, he needed time to recharge, and he needed time to forget her. Then again, in eleven years he didn't forget her. Why would it be any different now? She meant something once; she meant something to Ben. Then why was she still haunting Kylo Ren? He should have killed her. That would have made things easy for his training.

He had felt it; the weak heartbeat. He knew she wasn't dead eleven years ago. He knew she was barely clinging on to life. He also knew she could heal herself. It was all up to her will power. He couldn't finish her off then, he was weak. He also had hope she would have just given up. Make it easy for him. He never expected to find her. It was better that way. What he became; what he was, they were two different paths that could never meet. Ben Solo had to die for Kylo Ren to exist. He needed power. He craved it. He was shown the way by Supreme Leader Snoke. The only force in his life that hadn't betrayed him. Even Sans betrayed him. The way she denied his change. The way she… well, he wouldn't think of it now.

His mind began to clear as he exhaled. Her heartbeat was growing fainter, he couldn't feel her as strongly now. ' _Good, maybe she gave up and finally died.'_ He grimly thought to himself. Yes, he was still bitter and his train of thought only confirmed so. That was when a Storm Trooper came in to his space. The fear was radiating off the poor Trooper as he tried to speak. "Sir." He began, Kylo Ren kept his back to him. "The prisoners have escaped."

Kylo Ren sharply turned to face him. "How?" He growled.

"They took an imperial TIE fighter." He said only to find himself flung from the room with force as Kylo Ren shouted in anger, his lightsaber now drawn from his side. Only then did it make sense why her heartbeat was disappearing. She was getting away.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He shouted, walking over to the Storm Trooper and pointing his saber in his face.

"They crash landed!" He stuttered. "On Jakku!"

He roared with anger. "FIND THEM. FIND THE DROID. BRING THE GIRL BACK." The Trooper quickly rose to his feet and booked it to alert General Hux of the plan. He would live to see another day as he heard Kylo Ren destroy things behind him.

* * *

 ** _Then..._**

 _Sans began to understand that Ben Solo wasn't as perfect as he had seemed. He was just as flawed as the rest of them, maybe even more. He'd never show it, of course. It was a dirty secret that she had over him; a dirty secret that she could use to her advantage, a dirty secret she could and would never tell. He didn't need to know that, however. She didn't owe him anything, and keeping this secret to herself was against her best interest. At least, to anyone else of course. It was vital information, it would be his undoing. Yet, Sans couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. Even if this whole ordeal was his fault in the first place. He had crossed a line, he made her feel vulnerable and weak. For some reason, she felt worse uncovering his dark secret. The same secrets that were never meant to reach the surface. It was eating her up inside and now Sans had to be the bigger person and do the last thing she'd ever do concerning Ben Solo;_ _ **apologize.**_

 _To her surprise, finding Ben wasn't as hard as she thought. She could feel the trail of anger and hurt he had left behind, something she could sense stronger the closer she got._

 _Sans found herself wandering outside now, the sun leaving the sky and kissing it with hints of pink and purples. The last of the light before darkness came. It was peaceful; harmonious. Not like the chaos she could feel in her mind as she wandered further from the Academy and deeper into the woods._

 _The closer she got, the harder it was to focus. The cloud of negative energy was almost too much, she didn't even realize he was near her until she froze completely. With an eye roll, she let out an exasperated sign. "Let me go, Ben." She began. "I came to apologize."_

 _"I don't need nor want it." He barked, finally coming into view and standing in front of her. "I want you to go."_

 _"I can't until you let me go." She reminded him, cautiously. He did and she found herself able to move again. Shaking out her limbs, she tried again. "I'm still sorry for getting into your head like that. I didn't mean to get that far."_

 _He snorted. "You say it like it was an accident. I don't know what's worse, the fact that you saw all that or that you're an untrained Jedi. You're not even remotely as strong as me!"_

 _"You're such a child." She said, feeling somewhat hurt. "You pushed and pushed, even though I told you not to do it. You continued to do it because you think you're above everyone else. Then, when someone beneath you manages to best you at your game, you turn into a child. I didn't have to apologize, I_ _ **shouldn't**_ _be apologizing. But, I am. I'm apologizing because I know it's horrible having your mind violated like that. Your inner most personal thoughts exposed." She reprimanded him, passion in every word as she did. "Take it or not, I'm still sorry for it and what I saw. What I'm not sorry for is how you handle yourself." She began to turn away only to be held in that spot again. She huffed, angrily. "I can't leave if you won't let me."_

 _"I was trying to train you!" He attempted to defend himself. "I didn't see anything personal."_

 _"Being in my mind at all is personal." She corrected him. "It doesn't matter who has bigger baggage, you still violated my mind." He turned away from her, anger still surging through him as he growled. He tried to clear his mind, he tried to calm down. "My Father died three years ago." She said, softer now; throwing Ben completely off guard. "He was my world, we were going to see the galaxy together but… Things happen, we just have to learn to live with it. Find something or someone else to fill the gap they left."_

 _Slowly, Ben turned back to face her. The anger was subsiding but, sadness still remained. Pain lingered in the back of his mind. With one last deep breath, he released her from the Force hold. That was the one thing she absolutely hated next to mind reading; she hated how stiff her body felt once released and immediately began stretching. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair. Avoiding eye contact as he finally muttered. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Yeah, well." Sans said. "You're not alone in feeling sadness or pain so don't act like it's a lone burden to bare."_

 _Shockingly, Ben opened up. "He's never been around. Always off in the stars somewhere." He said quietly. "He'd rather be on adventures than home with my Mother, or even myself. He never changed." It was then Sans realized Ben Solo felt more abandoned than anyone she had ever met before. He hid it well but, when it did hit the surface it was like a bomb going off. "I've seen the stars." He said in somewhat disbelief, scoffing lightly as he looked at Sans. "I've seen so many places and yet, all I've wanted was a Father to be home with me, with my Mother. And you?" His shoulders deflated. "You had the constant Father figure, and all you ever wanted was to see the galaxy with him."_

 _Sans forced a smile. "Guess we really are just opposites."_

 _Oddly enough, Ben reciprocated the smile. "Yeah, I guess so." They stood in awkward silence for a moment, avoiding each other's gaze as Sans shuffled nervously. Ben cleared his throat. "We should head back." Silently nodding, Sans and Ben walked side by side and into the Academy. As they walked Sans realized there was a lot more to Ben than she had originally thought. He wasn't perfect like he made everyone believe, he was flawed. He felt more human to her now, more relatable and in that moment she decided it was time to get to the bottom of the never ending mystery that was Ben Solo._

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you again for reading! Remember to review!


	4. Leaning To Open Up

**Author's Note:** Hey all, sorry for the delay in this story... and well.. all my stories. I've just been on a much needed hiatus and now I'm back to finish my stories.

This is a flashback chapter so don't be startled. I decided to just split the chapters from past to present so this will be past, next will be present.

And as always...

 **Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, I never will own Star Wars. I own my character Sans who is not the lovable pun filled skeleton from Undertale.

* * *

 _ **Then...**_

Sans Novafall was the first person to not be intimidated by him or to take his nonsense without a fight. She didn't let him get away with anything and pushed just as hard. It had been two weeks since their mishap with mind reading and they continued to train constantly. Ben went somewhat easier on her, not enough to make too drastic of a change but enough to make their sessions bearable at least. Neither one mentioning what had happened two weeks prior.

He was beginning to respect her in the way any Jedi training an apprentice would, but, with just a hint of disgust and dislike. Even though she wasn't as strong as he was physically and was still learning the ways of the Force, he saw her as somewhat of an equal. Or at least, he tolerated her company enough not to get on his nerves as much as it used to. "I'm proud of you." Ben snapped out of his thoughts as he walked side by side his Uncle. "You're using the Force for good by helping others. This is a positive step to bring balance to yourself." Ben remained silent as the two continued to walk. "How would you say Sans is progressing?"

Knitting his eyebrows together, Ben tried to keep all thoughts of Sans out of his head as he answered diplomatically and not on impulse with feelings of annoyance and aggravation over the girl. "As well as any young Jedi would. She has a lot to learn still."

"She seems to be learning quickly with your help."

"I suppose."

Luke smiled knowingly. "Take the compliment, Ben." He chuckled as Ben nervously ran his hand through his hair. "You're doing wonderfully, your Mother and Father will be proud."

Ben immediately tensed at the notion, his tongue darting out over his lips as he licked them hastily before replying with bitterness. "Doubtful."

Luke Skywalker was a lot of things; a fool wasn't one of them. He knew the tension on that side of the family tree. He knew it was a time bomb waiting to explode. His job was to teach Ben to push past the pain and anger and replace it with the positive energy of the Force. Something that was easier said than done. "You're stronger than any hate and anger your negative feelings can bring to you. Don't let it get the best of you. It's a dangerous path—"

Ben sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, the Darkside is bad. I get it, I'm a huge red flag that is destined to either follow you or Grandfather."

"It's not something so black and white." Luke said mindfully. "Do not forget you were also named after one of the greatest Jedi I've known."

"Names don't really mean anything, it's the bloodline that's the problem." Ben said.

"You're far from a problem, Ben." Luke reminded him. "Your feelings of abandonment are hard, they take up a lot of your thoughts. Don't turn away from those who want to help fill the void." Ben said nothing as the two continued on their walk. Was Luke right? Probably. It was just a lot harder to accept in the clouded mind of an abandoned soon-to-be nineteen year old.

* * *

Sans sat in the great training hall with Jeth for their daily lunch ritual, something she wouldn't give up for anything. She was floating objects now with ease and a collective control she hadn't had before. Something she had learned from Ben, not that she wanted to really admit that. However, it was a talent that wasn't going unnoticed by her peers, especially by Jeth. "You're becoming more comfortable with the Force." He said, taking a bite of his food as he watched her.

"Nothing too notable." Sans said nonchalantly. "I would have gotten there eventually."

Jeth grinned slightly. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with your new teacher?"

Sans gave him a pointed look before rolling her eyes. "He's only so helpful."

Jeth just shrugged. "You two seem to be getting along better now. There's little to no yelling echoing the hallways. For a while, I was concerned you two had killed each other."

She smirked slightly. "Let's just say we understand each other a little better now." She replied, hidden meaning seeping through each word as she changed the subject all together. "I heard Master Luke recovered some kyber crystals."

Jeth's grin didn't fade, he knew her game. "He did." He played along. "We will be able to make our own sabers soon." A moment passed before he asked the worst possible question. "Will you be building yours with Ben?"

Sans nearly choked on her food as she swallowed hard. "What is it with you?" She asked, receiving a fit of laughter from the companion across from her.

"I couldn't help myself." He inhaled sharply, unable to contain his laughter. "You're very easy to provoke."

Sans groaned, Ben's voice echoing in her head over the same thing. "So I've been told."

Her attention was then brought to the young girl she hadn't seen before, playing with another younger Apprentice. Jeth turned, noticing where her focus was before turning back. "That's Rey; she's the youngest here and Master Luke's daughter."

Sans looked at him quizzically. "I didn't know Master Luke had a daughter. I thought Jedi were not supposed to have romantic endeavors?"

"That was the way of the old." Jeth admitted. "It was against the rules mainly because romance can lead to negative effects on a Jedi and the balance of the Force. Do you know the story of Ben's Grandfather; the fall of Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padme?"

Sans shook her head. "Not really."

"I'm sure you've heard of Darth Vader." Jeth received a confirming nod from the girl before him as he continued. "Anakin, before he was known as Darth Vader was a Jedi who feared the loss of his wife, Padme. His turn to the Darkside happened because he wanted nothing more than to protect her; keep her from dying. He was seduced by the idea that a Sith lord could bring people back from the dead."

"They can bring people back from the dead?" She asked.

"Think of it as a more extreme version of your healing powers. Something you need to be mindful of that you don't cross over to the Darkside because of."

Sans pursed her lips. "What's so awful about wanting to keep your loved ones alive?"

"It's a personal gain; unnatural to the Force and the balance of all natural order."

Sans nodded in understanding before returning to the original question. "So then how is romance allowed now?"

Jeth shrugged. "It's possible to balance romance with the Force. Master Luke was able to with his late wife Mara Jade. It's just a difficult thing at times." Jeth grinned then. "It's also hypocritical if Master Luke told others to not engage in romance after marrying and having a child." Sans snickered in response. "Rey is part of the Skywalker lineage, just like Ben is. I wonder how different their Force powers will be."

' _Let's just hope she's not as obnoxious as her cousin…'_ Sans thought to herself. As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a somewhat tense Ben Solo. He walked over casually, keeping his cool as best he could before stopping by Jeth and Sans. "Let's go." He nodding to the door.

Sans made a face. "I'm eating."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Don't care. Meet me outside." He said quickly before leaving the room and avoiding an argument all together.

Sans looked at Jeth. "Still think we're getting along?" He chuckled in reply as Sans sighed apologetically. "I better go and not make him any more irritable than he already is." Jeth's laughter echoed throughout the training hall as Sans make for the exit ready to face her oh-so-favorite Jedi.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find Ben; she could sense his built up tension and wandered towards the small lake she had found herself visiting quite often. She knew he was nearby but saw no traces of him as she stared at the lake. "About time." He said, revealing himself as he wandered around the large tree to her right. Sans jumped slightly at the sudden voice only to quickly stand her ground.

"I wasn't exactly prepared for _moody_ Ben today." She retorted. He merely snorted in reply and Sans realized she wasn't too far off on her observation. "Want to talk about it, champ?" She asked somewhat sarcastically but, with good intent.

He gave her that signature look that usually meant ' _Don't Ask_ '. However, part of him wanted her too. "I can't just want to train?"

"Not with the vibe you're giving off." She replied.

" _Vibe?_ " He retorted.

"Yeah, you know—" She tried to find the right words. "I can _feel_ you're annoyed at me right now."

His lips quirked into a small smirk. "How is that different from any other day?"

"True but, right now I can really feel it. You practically radiate this thick, negative energy when you're mad." She said.

Ben rolled his eyes as he let out a sharp breath. "Are _you_ going to tell me I need to watch myself with the Darkside too?"

Sans pursed her lips, realizing she accidentally hit the metaphorical nail on the head. "Are you worried that you're slipping to it?"

He glared at her now. "No." Ben snapped, running his hand through his hair again before forcefully placing it to his side. "But everyone else is." Sans remembered some of the thoughts she had pulled from Ben's mind, the fear from his family that he'd end up like his Grandfather. She wondered how awful it must have been to be under that kind-of pressure. "It's not easy." He growled.

He was reading her thoughts. "Don't start that again." She warned.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "Sometimes I can't help it. You think too loud."

Sans found herself laughing which in turn caused Ben to let a small smile form on his lips. "What does that even mean?"

Ben's shoulders relaxed as he let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, I can just get into your thoughts easier than others."

Feeling a little vulnerable and exposed, Sans began to wonder how many others could easily peer into her thoughts at any given moment. Then again, right now wasn't about her. She had to help calm down Ben. "Well don't worry, I won't let you crossover to the Darkside."

He looked at her incredulously. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He questioned. "You're not exactly the strongest Jedi, and blood isn't something you can fight." Sans' determination deflated slightly, how _did_ she plan on helping Ben? Also, why was she so eager to assist him in the first place? She owed him nothing. However, Ben gave in before the doubt in her mind took over. "Fine, help me from turning to the Darkside and I'll make sure you become a great Jedi." He offered. "Not as good as me, of course."

Sans rolled her eyes. "Oh no, of course not. We wouldn't want that."

"So, where do you plan on traveling to?" He asked, changing the subject and throwing Sans off all together. "You wanted to travel with your Father, where too?" He clarified.

Sans remembered he had seen that part of her thoughts. "I had never been outside of New Apsolon." She confessed, thinking of her home planet and her Father. "I wanted to go everywhere and anywhere we could get to."

Ben sat down, his back against the tree as he stared out at the small lake. "You don't need to go everywhere. A lot of planets are uninhabited wastelands." He informed her coolly. "I can tell you which planets you should go to, if you want."

Sans found herself genuinely smiling at his offer. "I'd like that." She sat down next to him, keeping some distance between them. "You've been to a lot of planets?"

"A few." He said nonchalantly. "When I was younger my Father brought me to a few places. Mostly trading outposts, cantinas; places Mom wouldn't want me to go." He actually smiled at the memory; or maybe he was smiling at the somewhat impressed look on her face. "How do you plan on getting there?" He finally asked, realizing Sans hadn't actually thought of the practical but more of the fantasy.

She avoided eye contact with him as she sheepishly replied. "Didn't get that far."

"Do you even know how to fly a ship?"

"Not exactly." She mumbled, trying to keep her focus on anything and everything but the guy next to her.

Ben let out a light sigh as he relaxed more against the tree. "What am I going to do with you, Novafall?" He asked softly.

Sans tensed, her eyes narrowing to a glare. "Not _everyone_ knows how to fly a ship." She retorted.

"I do."

"Of course you do." She grumbled. "You can do _anything_ , right?" She said somewhat bitterly.

He was beaming now. "I'm just that good."

With a frustrated sigh, Sans looked at her companion. "Do you think we'll ever be able to have a civil conversation without trying to annoy each other?"

"This isn't a _civil_ conversation?" The look she gave him only made him laugh. "Fine, what do you have in mind as far as civil?"

Sans shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we could be somewhat friendlier."

"Like friends?"

"I didn't say friends." She corrected him. "I don't know. Maybe we could just be a little nicer to each other."

He scoffed. "I am nice." Sans rolled her eyes at his reply. It was then Ben thought back to his conversation with his Uncle earlier in the day. Maybe he really did need a friend. If not a friend, maybe a companion or just someone he could confide in when he needed to. Then again, did he really want that from Sans? The same girl that drove him absolutely insane, the same girl that saw right through him from day one? "Maybe we could be friendlier." He determined.

"I didn't say friends." She reminded him.

"Neither did I." He said with a dazzling smile, Sans laughed in reply. "This doesn't mean we are going to gossip and tell our deepest darkest secrets."

"I wouldn't trust you with those, Ben." Sans said. "But if I am going to keep you from joining the Darkside…"

He chuckled. "Nice try but, no. No deep, dark secrets. We're not friends, remember?"

"Then what are we?"

"Enemies with benefits." Sans began to laugh again. This time, Ben couldn't keep himself from smiling as he watched her. The way her eyes lit up when she found something truly funny; her smile contagious. Sure, maybe having Sans to talk to would be what he needed. Maybe this could work.

"And what benefit is there to being enemies?" Sans finally asked.

"All the benefits of being friends but without actually liking each other."

She feigned excitement. "So we can still hate each other? Genius!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "You know I don't actually hate you, right?"

Sans gasped playfully. "You like me, Ben Solo?"

"Let's not go that far." He teased. "Hate is too strong a word for how I feel about you."

"Then how do you feel about me?" She asked.

He grinned mischievously. "Extreme dislike." Sans found herself laughing a lot in that moment as she reached over to hit his arm playfully. Ben chuckled in reply, losing his tension as he relaxed a little more. Yes, maybe this friendship _could_ work after all.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thanks for reading guys! Remember to review and see you next time!


	5. Escape From Jakku

**Author's Note:** Hey all, another chapter for you! I had one chapter completed but it was super long so now it's split into three different parts so expect another update sooner rather than later.

As I have stated in the previous chapter, for the next few chapters we will be alternating past and present. So don't get confused, this chapter is the present!

And thank you to K **AYKAY22PRINCESS** and **AgnesEldridge** for reviewing! I love hearing from anyone who reads this story so please feel free to say 'hi' or whatever the heck you want! It also helps the writing process along having something to read and get excited about!

And as always...

 **Read, Review and above all... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars and I never will and this makes me a sad panda.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Sans was coming to, her body shaking slightly as she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light. Her vision began to adjust; a muffled sound hitting her ears before she realized someone was trying to wake her up. As her senses fully adjusted, Sans became aware that she was looking up at none other than Poe Dameron. Her new hero. She tried to remember what had happened; the TIE fighter being shot down, the crash to Jakku. They had survived the crash only to be thrown a decent distance from the TIE fighter. Sans groaned as Poe smiled with relief. "Hey." He said. "Take it easy."

Sans blinked a few times, focusing on Poe's face only to notice the dry blood on his forehead mixing with some fresh blood from an angry wound. "You're bleeding." She mumbled, her voice cracking and groggy as she cleared her throat.

"I'm all right, just a scratch." He assured her. Sans had heard that excuse enough from others before and without another word, Sans placed her hand to the side of his head. Her arm aching from their crash, no doubt. It didn't matter, she needed to help Poe. The pressure in his head began to subside and the large cut was losing any and all pain as it closed up. He sighed happily and relieved as she removed her hand and he replaced it with his own. Amazed, he stared down at his hand to see no blood. "You're pretty good with that Jedi stuff." His smile brightening as Sans forced herself to sit up.

Her body screaming in pain that she'd never let see the surface as Poe tried to steady her to a more comfortable sitting position. She knew it was only a matter of time before her natural ability healed her aching bones as well. "I've had years of practice." She returned the smile, only it came out more of a grimace as she stretched. Sans looked around, what was left of the wreckage behind them in the distance. There was one missing element, their new rogue trooper friend; Finn. "Where's Finn?" She asked, looking back at Poe.

Poe shook his head. "I didn't see him when I came to." Sans gave a disappointed look for their fallen savior. If it wasn't for Finn, she was pretty sure they'd still be on the Finalizer waiting to die. "We have to get to D'Qar." Poe said urgently. "We need to regroup and send out a message to all Resistance members to look for BB-8. I have a bad feeling we're out of our league here searching for him alone."

Sans nodded. "You're probably right. Jakku isn't extremely populated but, it's huge. We should head to the nearest outpost and find transportation; get you back to your Resistance base and get help."

"Any idea where the nearest outpost is?" He asked.

She shrugged, forcing herself to her feet finally and brushing off any sand that clung to her. "I lived in Tuanul, we didn't exactly station ourselves near many outposts." She tried to joke, only to feel a pit in her stomach form at the mention of Tuanul. Sans bit her lip nervously as Poe joined her in standing. "They're all dead, aren't they?"

Poe gently placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her even in the least bit. "I'm sorry, Sans." He knew there was no chance of survivors. The First Order had a nasty track record of destroying everything in their path. "We should go before they find us." Poe said quickly, looking at every direction to see nothing but barren sand before sighing in frustration. "You don't have any Jedi tricks for this one, do you?" He was only half-kidding.

Sans forced a small smile. "Not exactly, but, something tells me we should head this way." She said pointing to their right.

"Jedi intuition?" He asked.

"No, but we have Bantha tracks. They're commonly used here for trade to different outposts." She said with an amused grin as she pointed to the tracks in the sand.

Poe scratched his head. "How do we know they're going the right way?"

"We don't." She replied, her grin still on her face. Poe couldn't help but reciprocate with a grin of his own as Poe and Sans made their move to leave Jakku.

* * *

The nearest outpost was small but, like Sans had imagined it had traders of all kinds. Traders with ships to get them out of this system and to wherever Poe needed to go. There were only a few problems now, the heat and the fact that neither one had any credits for trade. How would they get a ship? Well, they were working on it.

"Do you really think they'd let us borrow a ship based on the promise we'd someday return it?" Poe asked incredulously as Sans pursed her lips. "If there's one thing I _do_ know, it's that nothing comes for free or based of promises."

Her shoulders deflated slightly, he was right. "We can't exactly steal a ship, Poe."

"I know that." He replied in frustration, as he looked to the ship yard. The Crolute running the place didn't look like he had a friendly face to begin with. Either he was angry or that was how he naturally looked. "What if they don't speak Basic?"

Sans rolled her eyes. "I lived on Jakku for eleven years, I know he speaks Basic. He's not a Teedo."

"Fine, but that doesn't help our problem that he's probably not the nicest guy." Sans silently agreed as the two continued to watch the Crolute from afar. That was when Poe had the crazy yet, brilliant idea. "You're a Jedi, right?" Sans raised a brow as she side eyed him. "Doesn't that mean you can—" He paused. "I don't know, **_make_** him give us a ship?"

"I'm not exactly the biggest fan of Mind Tricks." She replied distastefully.

"If it's the only way—"

"Poe." Sans said with a little more urgency.

Poe sighed. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do, Sans. However, we need to find BB-8 before the First Order does. If they get BB-8 and the map to Skywalker—"

Sans groaned. "Alright, alright. I know, a lot is at stake here." Poe was right, this was their only way off Jakku. Sans had to push aside her pride and do this for the protection of Master Luke. "Let's go talk to him."

Poe flashed Sans a quick but sympathetic smile that had a small undertone of gratefulness as they wandered over to the ship yard, Sans taking the lead as she walked over to the window.

The Crolute was a rather large creature, his flesh bloating due to being out of the water so long. His face permanently in an angered and annoyed expression that only seemed to worsen when he saw Sans and Poe. "State your business." His voice was harsh.

Sans took a deep breath and she calmly spoke. "We would like to borrow one of your ships."

He snorted. "Borrow? It's 16,000 credits for a ship. Pay up or get out of my sight!"

Sans looked at Poe who was now second guessing his plan all together. She nodded before looking back at the Crolute, concentrating more. It had been a while since she had used any Mind Trick on any creature. It was going to take a lot more focus, she realized. "You will let us take one of your ships."

There was a brief pause and Poe believed the two were officially out of luck until the Crolute spoke. "I will let you take one of my ships."

"The best ship in the lot." She added.

"The best ship in the lot." He replied almost robotically as he pointed to a beaten up, but still working, A-Wing fighter.

Sans smiled. "Thank you." As she turned to Poe, whom was beaming at the idea of flying an A-wing. They calmly walked over to the fighter and climbed into the cockpit. There was enough room for the two of them, but barely as they sat.

Poe immediately began to start the engines of the fighter. "I've always wanted to fly one of these." He said with a laugh. "I can't believe it worked! Sans, you're amazing."

Sans blushed slightly. "You're too kind, Poe Dameron." She watched as he began final preparations for flight. "So where are we going anyway?"

"The Ileenium system." Poe said. "That's where the Resistance Base is currently, General Organa is there." Sans flinched at the mention of Leia Organa, something that didn't go unnoticed by Poe as the A-wing began to hover. "Buckle up, kid. We're off." He said, changing the subject as the ship rose higher.

"We're sure this ship is working right?" Sans asked, her nerves building up.

Poe smirked. "We'll find out." That didn't make her feel any better as the A-wing blasted out of the atmosphere or Jakku. Poe Dameron and Sans Novafall were on their way to the Resistance.

* * *

The A-wing proved to be useful as it jumped systems with ease. Poe had remained quiet for most of the trip, which Sans was somewhat grateful for. That was, until his curiosity got the better of him. "I couldn't help but notice—" He began. "But this is the second time I've seen you make a face when talking about General Organa." Sans began to make a face only to immediately stop herself. "Do you not like her or something?"

"It's not that." She said. "We have a very complicated history."

Poe's face scrunched slightly, he wasn't expecting that. "You know her?" Without giving too much away, Sans responded with a small hum. "How did you meet her?" Poe pushed a little further. "You've been on Jakku for eleven years. Did you know her when training with Luke Skywalker?"

"She never came to the Jedi Academy." Sans said, remembering how Ben Solo was relieved yet annoyed that his parents didn't come to visit. "I've been to her house, well, the Solo house before she got too deep into the General stuff."

"That was around when the Academy was attacked, right?" As Poe's mind tried to calculate everything Sans had been saying, she realized the identity of Kylo Ren was not exactly a known subject. "That must have been really hard, seeing what that monster could do to all those Jedi; kids even."

Sans looked out the window of the A-wing at the bright blue lines from the stars as they traveled at warp speed. "He wasn't born a monster."

"What?"

Sans corrected herself. "Not every monster was born one. Kylo Ren is no exception." She sighed. "And that reason might be exactly why General Organa wouldn't want to see me."

Poe pursed his lips. "How do you figure?"

"I'm the reason Kylo Ren is the way he is." She felt tears suddenly begin to fall down her cheeks. For the first time in eleven years, she finally admitted that fear aloud to someone.

Poe shook his head. "Sans—" He tried to find words but, his mind was having trouble processing it. "How could _you_ be the reason for what Kylo Ren has done?"

With that, the A-wing exited warp drive and the two were now staring at a rather grey planet in front of them. "Is that it?" Sans asked, focusing on a different subject all together.

Poe was slightly annoyed at not receiving an answer. He wanted so much to prove Sans wrong and that she and Kylo Ren could not possibly be part of even the same universe. Then again, thinking back to the night they were capture on Jakku. Why did he take her on board? Surely, it had to do with her surviving the Knights of Ren attack. Yet, what if Sans really did know more about Kylo Ren than she was letting on. "Welcome to D'Qar." He said as the A-wing came closer to the planet. He'd ask Sans later about what she had meant, or maybe, he'd ask the General herself.

* * *

When the A-wing landed, Poe and Sans were greeted by other Resistance pilots. All of them were happy to see Poe alive and well. Poe took none of the credit as he passed it around to Sans and their fallen friend, Finn. Sans somewhat admired him for it, he was truly a good guy.

Sans had stopped paying attention to most of the conversations as they headed towards the main building. Her eyes had locked on her surroundings. It had been a long time since she had seen grass, trees… anything but sand really. "We're going to see General Organa now." Poe mentioned in passing. "If you're up for it."

Sans swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded. "Let's hope she doesn't shoot me off into deep space."

Poe smiled slightly. "She'd have to go through me first." Sans returned the small smile as Poe nodded to the entrance of the base. "Come on, we have to debrief her on our whereabouts." With shaking hands and legs that felt like gelatin, Sans followed Poe into the base. They walked down a few corridors before finally making their way into a larger communications room. Sans did not realize just how many people were with the Resistance. Yet in comparison to what she had seen on The Finalizer, they were horribly outmatched. Crazier things have happened, small resistances always seemed to pull through in this galaxy.

The two were immediately spotted by the golden protocol droid with the out of place arm. "Oh my stars, it's Poe Dameron!" He said before looking to Sans. "And Sans Novafall?"

With that, the woman standing to his left looked up. Sans saw the shocked expression on her face as the two locked eyes from across the communications table. General Organa was not a force to be reckoned with, her presence was always felt in a room. She was a strong and independent woman who made quite the name for herself. In that moment, she felt as though she would crumble as she walked briskly over to the new arrivals. Her immediate reaction was not to yell or launch Sans into space like she had originally thought, but, to wrap her arms around the girl lovingly and hold her close. "Sans Novafall." She said gently. "You're alive."

Sans felt herself begin to lose all control as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Leia." She cried more. "I'm so sorry."

Leia Organa pulled away, her hands holding Sans's forearms still as she looked at her. "It was not your fault, Sans. What happened was not your fault." She smiled warmly before looking to the heroic and startled pilot to Sans' left. "I'm so relieved to see you're all right, pilot."

Poe looked at Sans before looking back at Leia. "It's good to be back."

Leia let go of Sans' arms somewhat reluctantly. Seeing the Jedi before her was overwhelming to say the least. After all that had happened, what had become of her son, she feared the worst for Sans. Everyone believed she was dead and now it looked like Luke Skywalker had more explaining to do once they found him. "Poe, have your recovered the remaining piece of the map?" Leia asked.

Poe lost his smile as he shook his head. "BB-8 has it. He's still on Jakku; we have to send more pilots out there with me to find him."

Leia felt her heart drop down to her stomach. The map to her brother was precious and the fact that it was somewhere in the galaxy was not exactly what anyone would want to hear. "We must find the droid." Leia agreed. "I'm sorry, you just returned and I have to send you out there again."

Poe shook his head. "General, it's my duty to go back out there."

With a little hesitation, Leia nodded and smiled. "You're a good pilot, Poe. Prepare a search party; keep communications open with base and may the force be with you."

Poe smiled and looked at Sans. "You'll be okay. These people are the best of the best." He assured her. "And I'm sure you and the General have a lot to catch up on." Leia, unsure how much Poe actually knew, kept her expression pretty much the same as she watched Poe hug the Jedi quickly before rushing out.

"I understand the mission to Jakku was not all that successful." Leia began as she nodded towards a hallway in the distance. "But you're alive and so is Poe. That seems successful enough for me." The two women began walking down the quieter hallway, their first time alone in what felt like forever. "How did you survive the Academy?"

Sans inhaled before shrugging. "My abilities, I guess. I should have died." Sans said with a feeling of bittersweet. "I should be dead but, his mistake was leaving before I healed."

Leia nodded, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "Or maybe he knew you'd heal and left to not finish the task." Sans bit her lip nervously, that was something she had thought about for eleven years. "There's still good in him, I know it."

"I should have never left." Sans said. "If I didn't push him away maybe things would be different."

"I think things would have ended up the same way." Leia admitted honestly. "Snoke would have seduced him regardless and you would not have traveled down that path with him." Sans hated hearing that. "My son's changes are no one's fault and yet everyone's fault. If I had been more attentive and not so caught up in the Republic's affairs. If his Father—" She paused at the mention of Han. "If he didn't disappear so often. If you had stayed. All these are different factors but ultimately, he was seduced by something much stronger, that used the hate and fear he had been feeling." Leia said. "We can't change the past, Sans. However, we can try to create a better future."

Sans felt her chest tighten as she began to choke up. "I want Ben back."

"Then we need to bring him back." Leia said, her voice filled with determination. Her son was her world and she too felt the guilt of 'what if'. She felt like the world's worst mother. In the end, she went back to the thing she knew; politics. The same with Han Solo, he went back to a life of adventure. Sans? Sans was a different story and Leia understood that. She did what she thought was right for Ben Solo. She always put him first, and that was when things went horribly and tragically wrong. "For now, you'll be safe here. We can protect you."

Sans shook her head. "I'm tired of hiding. I've hid for eleven years now and I'm ready to fight. I need to be in the fight. Once Master Luke is found, I'm going to be alongside him."

"For now, I think you should rest." Leia smiled.

"There is no such thing as rest at the Resistance." The two women looked to the end of the hall to see Poe walking quickly towards them.

"Heading off, pilot?" Leia asked.

"Negative, we have a new lead. BB-8 was spotted on Takodana. Some place called Maz's castle?" Poe said. Sans felt her heart begin to race as panic set in, Poe recognized that look immediately. "You know it?" He asked.

"I've been there before." Sans confirmed.

"We must get the BB unit." Leia interjected. "I have a bad feeling that we will not be the only ones going after it."

"I have the same feeling, General." Poe agreed. "I'm going to bring the squad."

Leia nodded in agreement. "We will fall in behind once it's safe. Maz is a friend and we must help her at all cost."

"I'm coming too." Sans added with confidence. "Maz is a friend, I want to help."

Poe did not like the idea of putting one of the only remaining Jedi in direct danger. "It's going to be dangerous, Sans."

"She can come with me." Leia offered, knowing Sans would find a way to come one way or another.

Poe was still not convinced as Sans spoke. "I need to go to Takodana." She said sternly. "I need to make sure Maz is okay."

With a sigh of defeat, Poe nodded. "Fine, but we have to get going now. We need to get BB-8 before The First Order does."

Sans noticed, for an older woman, Leia moved quite fast when prompted. Sans decided it was best for the time being to stay as close to Leia as possible. She wasn't sure the procedures of the base and the last thing she wanted was to be left behind.

Takodana had a very special meaning to Sans and she was not going to let The First Order take that from her too.

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you again for reading! Remember to review!


End file.
